


So glad we've almost made it

by Dylanobrienisbatman



Series: 800dylanobrienisbatman [6]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, F/M, Genius Raven Reyes, Love, NASA, supportive boyfriend Zeke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 23:42:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15181904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dylanobrienisbatman/pseuds/Dylanobrienisbatman
Summary: Zeke wakes up in the middle of the night to find his girlfriend mysteriously missing, and wanders out to her garage to find her tinkering away, anxiety radiating off of her, waiting for news that could change her life. Hours later, he steps out for coffee and comes back to find her in tears.(Prompt: Zaven "Please don't cry" Fluff, Zeke walks in on Raven crying and he freaks out, but she's actually happy.)





	So glad we've almost made it

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the_most_beautiful_broom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_most_beautiful_broom/gifts).



Zeke rolled over, still more than half asleep, to find a cold spot on the other half of his bed where his girlfriend should be. The apartment was darker than usual, meaning it was still way too early for him to be awake. He looked around the loft, and there was no sign of her anywhere, meaning she was downstairs tinkering. He groaned.

“What the…” He rolled over, peaking through his eyelids and searching for the red of his alarm clock. 345am. He rolled onto his back and groaned again, before swinging his feet over the bed and sitting up, rubbing his palms over his face and up over his scalp, resting them on the back of his neck. Why was his girlfriend like this. He grabbed a pair of sweats off the floor and stumbled out of their loft, down the stairs, and into Raven’s garage, finding her right where he expected, at her work bench, tinkering with some new piece of machinery that her engineering professor Sinclair had sent home with her. He rolled his eyes, not un-fond.

“What are you doing in here, babe? It’s the middle of the night.”

“They’re calling me today.”

“NASA?”

“No, Burger King, i put in an application, YES NASA.” She snarked, not looking up from her bench.

“In choosing to ignore that remark, I will now ask if you want any help.”

“yeah can you grab me the little blow torch from that shelf over there?” She waved her hand absently towards the shelves to her right, and he walked over, grabbing it, and placing it by her hand, leaning up against her pressing a kiss into the juncture of her neck and shoulder. She leaned back a little into him, turning her head and pressing a kiss into his bare shoulder.

“Why are you up?”

“Rolled over, your side of the bed was cold.” He kissed up her neck, twirling a piece of her hair around his finger.

“Sorry. I tried not to wake you when I left.”  
“You didn’t.” He pressed a kiss into her jaw before sliding onto the stool next too her. He sat with her, heading up and bringing her coffee, until the sun was peaking up through the windows of the garage. Almost as soon as the clock struck 730, her stomach growled loud enough that he could hear it from the other side of the garage where he was tinkering with his bike. He laughed under his breath.

“Want me to go up and make you some food?”

“Actually, I could really go for a breakfast croissant sandwich from that bakery on the corner…” She said suggestively, wiggling her eyebrows at him.

“Oh yeah, that sounds great.” He knew she was going to ask, so he avoided her eye contact, biting into his cheeks.

“Zeeekkkeee” She whined, and he looked over, and she was pouted animatedly.

“Fine.” He grumbled, rolling his eyes. He stood up and walked over, pressing a kiss into her cheek, and went upstairs to get dressed, and wandered down the street to the bakery. He ordered a sandwich for both of them, and a spicy cinnamon mocha with soy for Raven and a latte for himself, sipping it as he meandered back. He had his headphones on, music loud in his ears, thinking about his how soon he needed to start getting ready to make it to work by 10, when he walked into the garage and almost dropped the drinks at the sight of Raven, on the floor, crying. He fumbled the food in his hands, and set it on the bench, ripping his headphones out of his ears to run over to her.

He realised… he had never seen her cry before.

He had no idea what to do with himself.

He collapsed to the floor next to her, stretching out his hand but then freezing over her. Did she want him to touch her? Did she want him to talk to her? He could feel himself gaping like a fish as the tears rolled down her cheeks. He was pretty sure he had never been in a situation where he was this clueless.

“Wha.. Raven… I…” He had no idea what to say. “Please stop crying!" He was floundering, "Why are you crying?!"

“I got-” *sob* “-the job.” He could see now that she was smiling.

“… what?” He was pretty sure he was having a stroke.

“NASA, they called while you were gone.” She was still crying, but now he finally noticed the smile on her face that was about to rip her cheeks in half, and laugher was coming through behind the hiccups. “They offered me the position. I’m gonna be an astronaut Zeke.”

“You’re gonna be an astronaut.” He was pretty sure he sounded like a robot, or parrot, just reciting her words back to her like an actor practicing his lines. He was in shock, the tears leaving a trail down her cheeks, her giggles echoing through the room.

“I’m gonna be an astronaut.”

“YOU’RE GONNA BE AN ASTRONAUT!!!” He was yelling now, finally shaking himself out of it, standing up and dragging her up with him, lifting her into the air, spinning them in circles. She wrapped her legs around his waist and he held her around her waist as she threw her arms into the air, whooping, and yelled.

‘I’M GONNA BE AN ASTRONAUT!!!!!!” She brought her hands back down, cupping his face, and pressing kisses into his cheeks and his temple, over his eyes and his nose, and finally against his mouth. He spun them in circles again, and then set her down. He could feel her giddiness in the air.

“Wanna do something? Celebrate?” He asked, after he stopped kissing her, but her brain was already going a mile a minute, and she barely heard him.

“Oh my god we have to move... to Pasadena? We have to find an apartment… YOU have to find a job? We don’t even ha-“

“Whoa. Whoa whoa whoa.” He slid his hands up and down her arms. Tears were still running down her cheeks, and he reached up to wipe them away, and cupped her face, making her look him in the eye. “You can worry about all of that later, because you, Raven Camila Reyes, just got called up by NASA.”

“I did, didn’t I.” Pride radiated from her shoulders, and she stood a little taller.

“Yeah… you did.” He pressed another kiss, under her ear, wrapping her into a hug, lifting her again and twirling them around while her legs hung loose and her toes brushed his shins until she was overcome with giggles. "Wanna go to lunch later? To celebrate? We can invite everyone.”

“Yeah, okay.” He could feel her running her hands up and down his spine under his t-shirt, nails grazing his skin, making him shiver. She would be the death of him.

"We should probably tell everyone." She wasn't listening anymore, because she was tugging his shirt over his head and planting kisses across his clavicle.

“Yeah probably." She sounded monumentally unconcerned with that thought, so much so that he wasn't even sure she knew what she had just agreed too. "In the mean time… you know thinking about outer space gets me all worked up…”

He rolled his eyes a little, and then looked up at the ceiling, trying to hide his smile. “That is something i’ve been known to know about you.”

“Well… Miles Ezekiel Shaw… thinking about the idea of GOING to space…” She hadn’t even finished her sentence before he was lifting her off the ground and heading towards the stairs.

“Yeah… our friends can wait. I’m gonna to have sex with an astronaut.”

Her laughter rung up the staircase, and he didn’t think he’d ever heard a better noise in his whole life.


End file.
